


Rough Awakenings

by Isas_Identitty



Series: Waking Up With You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dudebro Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Lance Has A Sexual Awakening I Guess, Light Bondage, Light foot fetish, Lots Of Thinking About Eating Ass, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Smut, ass eating, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: Lance has been Keith Kogane's roommate for a while now, and thought to know him well enough to have grown a relationship full of trust and respect. That is until they both got drunk at their apartment and Lance shoved his own foot down mouth and started teasing Keith for his sexual life, which has gotten him tied to chair with the big promise of the best gay sex he's ever had.The biggest problem with that plan is that Lance is straight and totally won't enjoy it.Meanwhile, Keith won't let this opportunity go.





	Rough Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a really bad torture-porn fanfic about Lance, I just really really needed a Power!Bottom Keith fic where he gave Lance the Best Sex Ever and here we are.  
> I want to thank both my friends Methoxyethane and TheLegendOfChel for each being inspirations for this fic. You both know what you contributed into this you kinky loves.

Lance might have made a mistake.

Like, a really big mistake.

The kind of mistake that has left him tied up to a chair the past half an hour without anyone to help him. All because he couldn't control his drunk ass around Keith and kept taunting him, driving him to the edge, saying stupid stuff about Keith's sad and gay sex life and daring him to show him better than all the girls he has slept with.

And now he's here.

Drunkenness gone down to some dizziness and his mocking bravery transformed into really really scared.

His wrists struggled against the ropes behind his back, a vague certainty that Keith has left him to fend for himself becoming more real with each minute that went by.

And to be honest it's not the first time a hot babe has left him tied up after he kept on pushing the limits, but he had hoped to keep that experience as a one-time thing.

At least Keith was nice enough to tie him sitting down to a chair in his own house and hasn't stolen anything from him so far... That he knows of.

And like, Keith was BOUND to come back at one point, right? This was his room, and they both lived in the same appartment after all! He'll get out of this!

...

Right!?

The sound of the door opening broke his chain of thought, head snapping to the side to see Keith in all his glory: Shirtless, dark jeans low on his hips and his hands drying his wet, messy hair with a towel. Finally coming back from a shower to maybe let him go. Finally.

"Keith, my man! You're back!" Lance said cheerfully through the tense silence, big smile and relieved tears in his eyes "Listen, I realized I was a bit over-the-top a while ago and I wanted to apologize because, you know, alcohol right!? So, you can let me go and we can both forget all of this ever happened, what do you say, hmm??"

Lance smiled as big and charming as he could but when Keith's dark eyes found his, he felt suddenly pinned down by them and Lance's smile slowly disappeared. Keith's eyes were intense and straightforward, looking him up and down. Inside of him. Through him. Seizing him up.

He started to walk towards him, steps slow and calculated, making Lance feel like trapped prey.

Lance started feeling naked under those eyes, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was already shirtless. Lance started to shift restlessly in his seat, bouncing his knees against the tugging from his tied ankles, wrists started to strain against the ropes again.

It became too much in too little time, the tension so heavy in the room that it could be cut with a knife.

"Keith? Dude?" No response "Stop messing around and take me out of here, please? You know I was just--!"

Keith's hand was now holding his jaw, squishing his cheeks in a painful way, stopping him from talking anymore.

Keith got closer to him still, face so close he felt his breathing against his lips, so close he could count his eyelashes.

Lance felt Keith's weight slowly falling on his lap, Keith's lips now softly brushing against his ear.

"Shut up, Lance." And woah. Ok. Keith's soft, raspy voice was doing _something_ to him that he didn't want to think about right now. “Do not talk unless I tell you to, is that clear?"

His voice was dripping honey, hot and even if words coming out of his mouth were commanding, his voice was relaxed, breathy. Like telling him some kind of dirty secret they will both laugh about later.

Lance just proceeded to stare at him with wide, panicked eyes. Keith squeezed his cheeks a little harder.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-Y-Yesh!?" Lance talked through his squeezed cheeks.

"Yes what!?"

"Y-Yesh zhir!"

He could feel Keith's smirk against his ear. "Good"

He let go of his face to take a handful of hair at the back of his neck, tugging at it until Lance's face was turned to the side to stare back at Keith.

Lance would like to say the pain in his scalp didn't go directly to his crotch, but he'd be lying.

"Do you know why I haven't gagged you yet?" Keith's voice got lower, lazy, his pupils took over most of the deep violet of his eyes as they looked him with hunger, like the most delicious meal Keith would have in his life.

Lance opened his mouth, but Keith didn't wait for his answer this time. "Because I want to hear the sounds you make while you slowly lose yourself. I want to hear you moan, to hear you beg, and I want to hear how much you like it." Keith got close to his ear again and felt his wet tongue lick at it, teeth scrapping against it and lastly tugging hard at his lobe before talking again

"Until then, I don't want to hear a single thing from you."

He let go of his hair and got up from his lap, leaving a very still Lance alone in the chair, brain melting.

Lance's heart was now beating hard against his chest and a shudder went down his back. He didn't know if it was caused by the arousal or because he was scared. He didn't dare to think about it.

Though it seemed his own cock seemed to know the answer as it was harder than ever before, straining painfully against his pants.

He couldn’t help the punched-out whine coming out him when Keith's foot stepped down on it.

"I am going to enjoy every inch of you, Lance McClain." Keith's voice was breathy while his foot rubbed up and down against the bulge on his pants.

Is it weird how Lance never noticed how cute Keith's toes were until he saw them palming and wiggling against his bulge? Because now he feels he will never get rid of the image, forever burned inside his eyelids.

"I am going to take my time with you" Keith's voice made him snap up to his face, which was sporting a deep red blush high on his cheeks all the way down to his chest. A pink, wet tongue came out shily to lick his lips. “It’s what you wanted, right? To try it? But I'm not wasting this chance Lance, so you better be ready." Keith's foot pressed harder against his cock, getting a moan out Lance, his own hips trusting against the foot as if having a mind of their own, looking for more of the delicious friction Keith's foot gave him.

Keith's low, raspy chuckle resounded in his ears.

"I'm glad you're as excited as I am" he smirked, as he took off his foot off his lap and turned around to search for something in a dresser's drawer across from him, leaving Lance to whine again at the sudden loss. When Keith found what he was looking for he put it on top of a desk and turned back to him, grabbing his chair and dragging it closer to the desk.

"I'm gonna give you a special show, just for you" Keith unzipped his pants, slowly taking them off, showing off that he was actually not wearing any underwear under his jeans, and a semi-hard cock broke free, already flushed red at the tip. Lance gulped and briefly wondered if it was gay to admit it was a nice-looking cock. An objectively nice-looking cock mind you. "I hope you enjoy it"

Keith finished taking off his pants, throwing them to some random corner of the room and turning around. He bent over the desk, pushing off a few books and pens and making them fall down as he got on the little space in between Lance and the desk, basically on top of Lance's lap and giving him a very close-up view of his ass. Like, a _really_ close view.

Lance has always looked at it from afar, whenever Keith was in front of him or anything, sometimes Lance completely stopped whatever he was doing to stare at Keith when he bent down. In his defense it's a real beautiful ass, all round and fit and perfect. And listen, he's not gay, Lance is just weak for nice-looking butts and definitely shouldn't be judged by looking at it, it's an ass that should be looked at and be appreciated by everyone no matter whoever its owner may be. be it a man or a woman or Keith, case closed. It's perfectly normal to stare at it. So don't judge him.

And right now, he's viewing it up close and in high definition, bare of any clothing. Keith was shaking it invitingly right in front of his face and it was so so close he could just... Bend and lick it or... Bite that soft, creamy skin if he could just stretch his neck a little bit more. Oh how he wished his hands were free so he could grab it, massage it, smack it... Anything.

He groaned at the view, you could hear the desire in it and he could already feel the smirk Keith was sporting from hearing it.

That's when Keith's fingers came into play, all coated in lube and coming close, opening his cheeks, massaging and playing with his puckering whole. A wanton moan coming out from Keith's mouth the moment he breached in with a finger, slowly massaging in and out.

And god, he always tried not to think about other dude's assholes, but this? This was the single sexiest thing he has ever seen with his own two eyes in his whole fucking life. He was entranced, he couldn't take his eyes from the view even if he wanted to, biting his on lip in frustration.

For a second time, he entertained the thought of just... Bending down, licking at that cute pink entrance, biting that fat, creamy skin. Was there such a thing like eating out a guy's ass? Like oral sex? He wondered if Keith would let him do it. He wanted to.

Lance became restless again, he couldn't stay still with his hard cock trapped inside his pants, asking to be let free for air and calling for attention, asking to be touched or for anything really.

And that view, holy shit that view. The beautiful view of Keith slowly taking off his finger and pushing in two back in, ass rocking against them as they moved and scissored inside, the view of his little hole sucking them in and fluttering all around them was priceless.

Lance kept thinking about his own cock replacing Keith’s fingers, being the one that provokes all those little moans and sighs out of Keith, making him lose it and moan even louder, holding him inside his arms, feeling his heat encompassing his own cock.

He faintly recognized his wrists and chest aching from fighting against the rope. He really couldn't take it anymore.

"Holy shit Keith, _please_... I'm dying here..." Lance groaned, breathing hard and voice thick with desperation.

Keith stopped his ministrations but didn’t take his fingers out yet, and turned his head around with smirk on his face.

"What is it Lance?" His voice was breathy and raspy, thick with both desire and mockery. Lance would normally jump to fight him for the mocking attitude, but he didn't care right now.

"I can't, Keith, I-I need to... I promise won't laugh at you anymore, please!" Keith's little smirk became bigger with Lance's frustration.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what do you need exactly?" He played dumb, re-starting the slow drag of his fingers in and out of his ass, making Lance groan at the sight again.

"I... I-I need to..." Another frustrated groan "Keith, let me just fuck you already! You won, you're so freaking hot and I need to fuck you, touch you, a-anything, please...!"

Lance's voice was rough and desperated, breaking in a few places as his eyes misted with want, so close and so far from what he wanted.

And it might be Lance's eyes playing tricks on him at the moment, but he swears Keith's ears and cheeks got redder as he turned around back to the desk. 

"I-I still got to stretch my ass properly to fit in that big dick of yours or it's going to hurt..." A small pause "It's big part of how gay sex works, you see." Keith chuckled lowly again as Lance whined.

"God Keith, Just let me do something, A-Anything..."

"Anything, huh..." Keith got up from where he was lying on the desk, slowly turning around to stand over Lance, showing off his now completely hard, red cock back at him. "I guess I can think of something for you to do while I finish stretching."

"Wh-- What...?" Lance's mind stopped working for a moment, looking at Keith's face and then going back to staring at his dick.

"I mean, you're the one who wanted to know how gay sex felt like, right?" Keith's hand took a hold of his cock, not tugging it yet but still directing it towards Lance's face. "And what's gayer than sucking dick?"

Lance straightened up, not having noticed how much he was straining against the ropes holding on his chest up until now that they stopped digging on his chest. His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish, eyes big and blinking in confusion.

He felt as if he was suddenly splashed with a bucket full of cold ice water, hazy mind coming back to reality.

He was half naked and about to have sex with a dude. A hot dude called Keith who had a dick and hairy balls, who had ripped abs and muscles instead of boobs.

And he was this close to just about to suck his dick and fuck him in the ass.

He was straight. He shouldn't like this, right?

Keith stopped on his tracks when he saw Lance's face, frozen in place and not moving a single muscle for a hot second. Staring at his dick with... fear.

He slowly let go of his own dick, the other hand that was playing with his ass stopping all together.

Keith felt his stomach going empty, melting into the floor on his feet.

He shouldn't have done this.

He shouldn't have fell for it.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He said awkwardly, making Lance's eyes snap back to his face "I-I mean, we can just stop completely if you're not..."

"No!" Lance snapped, eyes urgent.

Keith looked him over nervously, unsure.

"A-are you sure...?"

And honestly? No. Lance was _not_ sure. At all. Wasn't even sure he should still be here. But he also didn't want to stop.

All he knew was that he wanted to fuck the boy in front of him more than anything he's ever wanted to in his life, and if he couldn't handle some dick in his mouth, how could he handle a whole ass boy on top of his dick?

So yeah, that.

And he also trusted Keith.

Trusted him enough to go through with this, trusted him to stop if something was wrong.

So yeah. Fuck it.

"I'm sure, I-I'll do it." He finally said, breathless, eyes staring intensely at the cock in front of him, butterflies making a mess in his stomach.

Keith let out a shaky breath.

"Alright" His voice was suddenly softer than before as he took a light hold on his own dick and redirecting it towards Lance's face again.

He then got closer, slowly as to give Lance time to back out but Lance had _that_ look on his face. That decisive look he had whenever he decided to do something difficult and ended up succeeding through pure force of stubbornness.

He stopped at a mere inch from Lance's face, the musk of clean soap from his shower mixed with the musk of cum hit his nose and it strangely wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It helped with his nerves somehow, but it also made everything more real.

Lance gulped in and opened his mouth, taking out his tongue and slowly getting close and licking a long strip from the base to the tip, licking over Keith's fingers that were also coated with precum.

The taste wasn't as bad as he thought. Actually it wasn't bad at all, and in all, what made it really worthy was that shaky breath Keith let out with it.

Keith moved over his fingers a little more as he kept licking, searching out for more of those little moans Keith kept letting out from Lance's ministrations.

Lance found himself feeling powerful somehow, Keith was whining and moaning his name because of what he was doing with his tongue.

Lance started thinking about the things he liked on a blowjob himself, the pressure, the heat, the way the girls flicked their tongues and holed up their cheeks and sucked, and then he tried to do it too. He started off by sucking on the tip the way he liked it, twirling his tongue on it and sucking hard, gaining a bigger moan out of Keith in the shape of Lance's name, making more pre-cum coat his tongue.

He could really get behind this.

Lance then started to let more and more of Keith's dick inside his mouth, sucking and licking and getting more of those delicious, needy sounds from him. Keith's hands then cradled his head, tugging at his hair, nails scrapping at his scalp, he loved it all so much he almost forgot for a moment why he was doing this.

He suddenly let go of Keith's dick with a loud pop, making it bob up against Keith's stomach and getting a needy growl sound out of him.

"Keith, you're supposed to be stretching yourself" he looked up at Keith with hooded eyes, taking in the mess he had become. Skin even a darker red than before and lips red and bitten, hair made a mess and his legs even looked unstable under him.

Keith looked beautiful like this.

"Come on baby, I want to fuck you so bad, my dick is dying inside of these stupid jeans." His voice was raspy, a little smirk on his lips that made Keith snort.

"Alright, I'm going." He said with an almost smile, eyes somewhat tender as he looked back at Lance.

He made a show of moving his hand out of his hair, coating it with lube once again and getting two fingers back inside of him again, face scrunching up along with a wanton moan that made Lance lose himself once again in how beautiful Keith was, and how much he wanted to be the one fingering that ass, holding thight on those hips as he slowly became a mess.

With a tug on his hair, he decided to pour that desire on Keith's dick for now, he was enjoying that too after all.

He took in as much of Keith's cock as he could in one go, making him moan again. It became a little messier after this, Keith's hips kept moving to search for his own fingers but also searching for the heat of Lance's mouth, body trapped in between the pleasure both sides gave him.

Lance did his best effort to accommodate his timing and breathing, surprising himself on how easily he could do this and how much deeper and deeper of Keith he could take the more time he did it.

He lost himself on this for a while, he came back to reality when he felt Keith’s fingers pulling on his hair, pulling him away from his cock.

“Lance-- mm stop. I’m about to come…” he could barely understand Keith’s breathless voice, Lance let out another whine just before letting go of his cock with a resounding pop.

Keith gave a step back, closing his eyes and breathing heavily, trying to rein himself in.

“Lance, I’m ready…”

And god, Lance was never turned on more by a set of words in his entire life.

Keith’s eyes felt scorching on his own skin, as they locked eyes and Keith slowly descended to his knees, hands coming down to finally, finally open his zipper and free his cock out of his soaking underwear.

The sigh that Keith let out at the sight of it was heavenly.

And like, really good for Lance's self-esteem.

Keith’s pale fingers wrapped around it, giving it a few tugs that felt divine but were just not enough. The moan that came out of him didn’t sound unsatisfied though, as it resounded in the room. Keith licked his lips at the sight of it all.

“Can’t wait to have this inside of me”

Keith’s eyes burned with a light Lance never saw before, and sincerely it was really hot. His hands let go of him to start tugging down his pants and underwear, Lance helped however he could, raising his hips as much as the ropes let him for Keith to take them off and finally let them pool around his bound ankles. He then grabbed a condom from a few he left out in the desk and put it on Lance, coating it with even more lube.

Keith then looked back at him, eyes serious and a little nervous again. He breathlessly said “I can stop right now if you want.”

And honestly? Lance was feeling them. The butterflies, the nerves taking over him. His head wasn’t even wrapped around the fact that he was currently having sex with Keith Kogane yet. But also? He was going to die if they stopped right now.

“Fuck, Keith... Come here and ride me baby…”

Keith moved faster than he's ever seen him do, easily taking his position on top of his lap, swiftly lining himself up and surrounding Lance's neck with his other arm.

They locked eyes once again, and that's when Keith pushed himself down on Lance's cock. He did it painfully slow, making both of them moan deeply and loud, breathing hitching up.

For some reason Lance didn't dare to break the eye-contact. For some reason Keith held tightly to Lance's neck, hugging him closer as he went down, down, down.

He kept staring at every part of Keith's face, trying to save every part to memory. His face flushed, eyebrows scrunched up, mouth opening up in a silent moan, bliss taking over his face.

When he finally bottomed out they just stayed there for a moment, not daring to move yet, regaining their breaths and trying to hold onto their wits as to last as long as they could.

And Keith was so close again. He felt his breathing hit on his own face, saw each and every color on his dark eyes and fuck, he may even count every eyelash from here, every wrinkle from between his tense eyebrows.

And his lips.

All pink and soft and pouty, all red from getting bitten.

Lance then realized they hadn't kissed until now. Should they? Shouldn't they? Would it be awkward if they did? Was it a Gay-Sex thing to not to do it? Lance hoped not, he kind of really wanted to do it, wondered how Keith’s lips would taste like and how kissing him would feel like.

And then he realized they were actually close enough to do that. For him to just bend his head down a little and… Kiss. Keith was actually looking back at him too, some wandering looks at his lips now and then.

So... Fuck it, right?

Lance isn't sure who started to get closer first, but before he knew it they were meeting in the center. Lips and teeth clashing, kissing deep and hard but weirdly enough, taking their time. Learning each other.

Keith liked biting his lower lip, and Lance is the one who introduced tongue by licking Keith’s lips and gaining entrance to his mouth, sucking at each other’s tongues..

Lance lost himself on it. They both did.

They kept making out for a while. Keith strayed down to kiss Lance's jaw and neck, suck at his pulse point, bite it and making Lance let out many small, breathy sounds. It was amazing and they should've started doing this since the moment they met.

His line of thought got interrupted Keith moved his hips a bit and reminded them of what exactly they were doing.

And if making out with Keith for various minutes was amazing, getting that ass start to move around his cock felt like entering nirvana.

He started off with a slow and shallow rocking of his hips as he kept on kissing Lance's neck, slowly building up into longer and harder thrusts. The feeling of being inside of Keith was heavenly, all blazing hot around him, soft and tight and just perfect. He made sure to let Keith know this, babbling like Keith wanted him to do since the beginning. He ranted about how much he loved it, how much he didn't want to stop, about how perfect and beautiful Keith was, how he belonged jumping on his lap, taking his cock, how he was made for this.

Keith's embarrassed face and deeper shade of blush told Lance exactly how he really felt about the compliments. The higher-pitched moans too.

At one point he started thrusting his own hips back up in time with Keith's, as hard and deep he could, gaining even more pleasured moans from Keith.

They both mover in synch, somehow going faster and harder until at some point they started to lose their pace, looking for that sweet release.

Keith's arms around his shoulders held him closer, their faces now resting their foreheads against one another. Keith was a moaning mess and Lance was so damn close too, the pressure on his lower stomach just about to unleash.

"Come on Keith, I need you to come for me..." Lance whispered to him, Keith’s eyes opened lazily to look at him, eyes cloudy and mouth open, breathing heavily. "Come for me baby...!"

And then everything happened way too fast.

First Keith let out the most erotic, loudest moan. Back arching, warm come hitting their stomachs as his entrance was pulsing and trembling around Lance, everything felt too good for him to hold back his own orgasm anymore.

Everything kind of whited out as the pleasure finally took over him, and it was the best orgasm he's ever had in his life, made him wonder for a second what has he been doing all this time instead of doing this with Keith, he quickly decided it’s been a waste of time when he could’ve had _this_.

After a while of both regaining their breaths and bathing in the afterglow, Keith lazily reached behind him and took out a knife from somewhere deep in the desk. Lance had half-a-mind to worry about the fact they had such a huge, sharp knife so close to them as they were having sex, and even more for what did even Keith wanted it for. But hey, to be perfectly frank he didn’t mind about going out right after the best sex he’s ever had.

Thankfully, Keith only used it to cut down the ropes that were tying Lance to the chair, finally letting his wrists and chest go before he let go of the knife and threw it somewhere on his back.

And that’s how he stayed, not daring to take his face out of Lance’s shoulders, perfectly still as his breathing slowed down. Didn’t even bother to move enough to take Lance’s cock outside of him, as if giving Lance the chance to push him away himself, stand up. Leave him.

“Can I…” Lance’s croaky voice interrupted the silence, wrecked from all the loud moaning. “Can I… eat your ass out?”

“Huh?” Keith straightened up a little, parting away just enough to look at him with big, nervous eyes.

“I mean— _not right now_ , more like, you know, later! After we take a break, y’know?” Lance’s eyes kept jumping from the floor to the desk up to the ceiling, trying not to look at Keith’s face out of nervousness.

Keith left out a big sigh. “Sure…”

Lance looked back at him, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah”

“Great!” Lance’s smile was big, eyes somehow glittering with blue.

Keith couldn’t help the small smile taking over his lips. “…great.”

Lance surrounded him in his arms, one of his hands playing with the end of his hair as Keith snuggled closer still and rested his head back on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, until they decided to move to the bed to be more comfortable, where Lance then proceeded to eat Keith’s ass for as much as he wanted. He might or might not have lost all sense of time while doing it, probably taking hours. And they could or could not have had another round of sex after that.

Of course, he invited Keith for breakfast the next morning, where they talked and talked comfortably over coffee. He might or might've not gained a boyfriend after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know that Keith had to give himself the biggest pep talk in the bathroom mirror before going into that room, all his big talk from the beginning is all stuff he'd heard out of porn and midway he just broke out of character all because of his Big Gay Crush on Lance being too strong.


End file.
